The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, and a method of processing an image.
In a conventional network system, a client device such as an image processing apparatus having functions of a printer, a facsimile, and a multi-function product, and a server device such as a computer and a server are connected to a network such as an LAN (Local Area Network). In the conventional network system, when communication in which the client device is authenticated or encrypted communication is conducted, a certificate may be necessary per client device.
In order to administer a plurality of certificates with a proxy server, there has been a method, in which a specific user account is correlated to a certificate to be used, so that the certificate is added to the user account in user account database. In the method, the user account corresponds to a client device. When communication is conducted, the client device uses the certificate assigned thereto for mutual authentication with a communication destination or encryption of communication contents (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-317735
In the conventional network system described above, the certificate is issued per client device, so that the client device can utilize a processing function. However, the certificate does not indicate the processing function. Accordingly, it is difficult to identify a type of the processing function from certificate information using the certificate. As a result, when various processing functions are adopted using certificates, it is difficult to identify which certificate is used for which processing function.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image processing apparatus.
In the present invention, the image processing apparatus is provided with a corresponding status output unit for outputting a correlation between certificate data and a processing function. Accordingly, it is possible to easily identify the correlation between the certificate data and the processing function, and to confirm whether the certificate data can be used to which of processing function. Further, it is possible to identify certificate data stored but not used.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.